


Draco and Cosmopolitan

by sylviamorris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviamorris/pseuds/sylviamorris
Summary: An illustration for @magpie_fngrl's fic 'The Miseducation of Draco Malfoy', commissioned by @nerdherderette for the 2018 Fandom Trumps Hate auction.





	Draco and Cosmopolitan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Miseducation of Draco Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222062) by [magpie_fngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl). 



“ _Put more bliss in your kiss. Two things that stop a guy from saying I Love You._ Draco wished he had Muggle money with him. Even the magazine’s name was something suitably sophisticated for a Malfoy: _Cosmopolitan_. He wondered if Potter would lend him the money.”


End file.
